Fireworks in the Night Sky
by MissFunkySocks
Summary: From his book, Armin finds out that before the titans appeared, people used to celebrate New Year. He tells Hanji this, and everyone works together to celebrate New Year like people used to 100 years ago. (I resurrected everyone and dumped all their asses in the Recon Corps so it's not realistic, but oh well) Part of my SnK project, see profile for more info.


**Ah, I tried to keep out any pairings but they managed to sneak in. I swear I locked the door, but they must have found the keys. **

**Happy New Year to all you lovely fans of the world's most fucked up anime, Attack on Titan!**

**(Don't mind me, I'm just still confused and annoyed and worried and pissed off in general about how the manga ended. And how there's nothing else left in my life now...)**

* * *

"EVERYONE, GET IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Hanji screamed, grabbing Armin and Jean from the kitchen and dumping their asses on the couch. The same fate met Sasha, Mike, and Annie who happened to be nearby.

Soon, (in a record of 13.6 seconds), Eren, Gunther, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Bertholt, Reiner, Mike, Levi, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Erwin, Connie, Petra, Ymir, Uluo, Eld, and Christa sitting on the two couches or on the floor.

It was a funny sight, Eren noted, because on the couch, everyone was squashed to the point of almost sitting on each other's laps, but Levi was sitting comfortably with more space than Armin, Jean and Marco put together.

Probably because everyone left a five centimetre gap on either side of him.

Eren was pretty sure being _that _loathing of contact was bordering on unhealthy.

Hanji sat in front of them all.

"Hanji, what is this about? Erwin sighed in his I-Give-Up-On-This-Shitty-World voice.

"I'm glad you asked!" Hanji said excitedly. Jean groaned and banged his head on the table in front of him, making Marco looked at him with concern.

"Basically, it's New Years' Eve tomorrow!"

Silence.

Crickets chirp.

"Is this something else I don't know because I'm just stupid? Connie wondered aloud.

"What's New Years' Eve?" Christa asked Ymir, who shrugged.

"This is Hanji we're talking about. Chance's are, it's stupider than Connie."

"Is stupider even a word?"

"Shut the fuck up, Berty boy, it is. Christa, don't listen to him, 'stupider' is a word."

"ANYWAY!" Hanji said loudly, "Armin was showing me a book about the world outside the walls before the titans appeared, and basically, everyone would celebrate the new year! So the day before, they'd count down the seconds until midnight and until the next year and have _fireworks_!"

Levi glared at Armin, who tried to hide Jean. "Brilliant. Fucking fantastic."

"Don't we have anything better to do?" Uluo said loudly, attempting to imitate the way Levi was sitting.

"Well, not much, but this is raising the civilian's spirits during troubled times, and that's still helping, ya know?"

"So, we're going to buy fireworks and set them off to celebrate something no one actually knows about?" Eld said skeptically. Gunther nodded furiously. "If we're gonna do it, we should at least let the civilians know what we're celebrating."

"_Don't encourage her!"_

* * *

So that day, the former members of the 104th Trainee Squad were sent to put up posters in ordinary clothes, and tell random citizens about New Years Eve. They split into groups, with Eren and Mikasa, Jean, Marco and Armin, Christa and Ymir, Bertholdt and Reiner, and Connie and Sasha.

"Why can't they do it too?" Jean complained loudly as he kicked a stone.

"Who's 'they'?" Marco asked curiously.

"Levi, Hanji, Ulou, Petra, Mike and the others. Why is it only the new members doing it?"

"Well, they're known among most of the civilians, so if they're caught putting up posters about fireworks and festivals, civilians are going to complain about them being lazy and not doing anything about the fact that the Armoured Titan and Colossal Titan could appear any moment to take down Wall Rose," Armin explained patiently.

"True, and the civilians don't really know us," Marco added, smiling at an elderly woman who sent him a shaky but heartfelt wave.

"I still think it's unfair," he scowled, before sighing. "Ah, well. It's nice to do something non-Titan related with the other people in the Squad."

"That's the spirit!" Marco beamed, ruffling his hair. Armin glowed as he realised that Jean, and probably Marco too, recognised him as a friend.

* * *

They met up noon and soaked to the bone by the rain that had come suddenly but heavily, they trooped home in high spirits, regardless of the rain.

"It went well, all the civilians were pretty enthusiastic about it!" Christa reported happily to Hanji, who was in charge of the little 'mission', as she like to call it.

"I dunno, I think that ugly geezer was only enthusiastic about your boobs. The way he looked at them!" Ymir pounded her fist. "If I ever see him again..."

"He didn't even look at me in that way," Christa rolled her eyes, taking Ymir by the arm and dragging her away.

"Next up! Fireworks!" Hanji yelled excitedly, a glint in her eye.

"Can't we use some smoke bombs as well? Since we have a ridiculously large amount of them," Bertholdt asked as he walked by with Reiner, both of them carrying several boxes of fireworks.

"Yeah, it's cheaper, quicker and easier," Reiner pointed out.

"Good point," Hanji nodded. "But fireworks are cooler."

Exchanging looks, the two walked on without asking.

* * *

By the time they had collected the fireworks and smoke bombs, it was 10pm. Hanji, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mike, Eren, Levi and Marco were sitting in the living room.

"We should set off two sound bombs, to let the civilians know first, let them get ready, and then set off a second one to let them know we're starting," Armin said.

"How can you think so logically about setting off a bunch of fireworks?" Connie said, his mouth open.

"Yeah, I was thinking we were just gonna set of twenty fireworks and be done with it, no planning needed," Sasha complained. "I hate planning."

"Me too," Mike sulked.

"High five."

"Well, we've got everything ready and there's still two hours left, so I propose a game!" Hanji yelled.

"Nope," Levi said immediately.

"A game?" Jean asked skeptically.

"Game time!" Connie cheered.

"Do we have to?" Eren muttered, looking longingly at the stairs. If only he could go upstairs and-

"You're not going upstairs Eren," Levi said without looking at him. "If I have to suffer, so do you."

"Why can't you go upstairs?" Eren asked curiously.

"Moblit's not here right now, so she'll probably end up dead if there isn't anyone sensible around."

"I'm sensible!" Eren argued indignantly. Levi gave him a look.

"You were just looking at the stairs like you wanted to escape. You'll probably disappear in 0.5 seconds."

"True..."

**-Two Hours Later-**

Commander Erwin stood in the middle of the small field with a finger in one ear and a sound bomb detonator in the air with his other hand.

"Ready?" he asked the others stood in a circle around him.

"Hurry up already," Levi rolled his eyes. Why was he here? He covered his ears wearily.

BAM!

The first sound bomb was released, and after ten minutes of civilians crowding around, trying to get as close to where the fireworks were going to be set without going past the 'Do Not Cross' tape, they finally released the second sound bomb to signal that the fireworks were about to start.

And it was beautiful.

Crimson red, fiery orange, eye-watering yellow, electric blue, girly pink, warm purple, bright green and many other colours. It was an amazing sight, making interesting shapes in the night sky. Then they started shooting smoke bombs, which were duller, but added to the excitement.

"Aren't those them funny fighter bombs they use in missions?" one boy said excitedly to his friend.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Wow, so cool!"

"I want one!"

* * *

"Well, it went really well!" Eren said happily.

"Yeah, everyone liked it," he nodded.

"You did as well, didn't you?" Eren grinned, nudging Armin. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful."

"Yeah. Really beautiful.

* * *

**I'll hopefully be doing a Festival of Sleep Day fic on 3rd January! I haven't had any inspiration but I'll squeeze something out by then, don't worry! And also, 6th of January is Cuddle Day apparently, haha, that'll definitely be a fluffy pairings fic!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Woohoo! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**(That rhymed!)**


End file.
